Ladybug AU
by RoseRozu
Summary: Twins AU: What if Adrien is a hermaphrodite and has a elder twin brother who is Cat Noir and his real name is Felix. This is their story.
1. The Beginning adventures of Cat Noir

**Author's note: This is my first time writing a fanfic based on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Thank you to my beta Nina of Fairy Tail. For the sake of this AU Felix and Adrien are twins but the mother never disappeared but died when the twins were very young. Also, my French isn't the greatest so if I have spelled any French words wrongly could you let me know and I'll try and correct them ASAP.**

It's morning and two 13-year-old boys are seen getting ready for the day.

"You're so lucky, Felix," said Adrien.

"Why am I _so lucky,_ Adrien?" asked Felix. The two boys in question are twins, but they couldn't be any more different. Felix is the eldest, is 5'10, has pale blond, combed-back hair and light bluish-grey eyes. While the youngest twin, Adrien is 5'2 and has waist-length blond hair and light green eyes and also has a feminine body.

"You go to school like a normal kid, while I'm stuck here like a Disney princess!" shouted Adrien.

"You know why you're forbidden to leave this mansion unless you have a photo shoot, it's Père's rules for you," Felix chided. Suddenly, they heard a knock on a door and entered their father. "Felix, you'll be late for school." warned Gabriel "You need to get dressed."

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After a few minutes, the two brothers had finished gotten dressed. Felix was wearing a light grey long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a grey vest, a black tie, dark grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. While the younger twin was wearing a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he remains unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are coloured, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides.

"Felix, you're starting to look like me more and more every day,"said a very surprised Gabriel which was true seeing as Gabriel is wearing his usual clothing that consists of as a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-coloured dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring.

"You better leave now, Felix," scolded Gabriel "Nathalie is waiting in the car ready to take you to school."

After Felix left the dining room to go to school, Gabriel looked at his younger son. He held a strict but loving look in his eyes.

"Adrien, I couldn't help but notice the conversation you had with your twin brother about going to school," Gabriel said, "Why is that?"

"Papa," said Adrien. "I want to live a normal school life, like Felix and I want to make friends, instead of being stuck in the mansion!"

"I'm afraid you can't, my child," explained Gabriel. "Please go back to your room. For your safety, I'll lock your bedroom door as well." Adrien sighed in sadness and left the dining room.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, after being dropped off from school, Felix was trying (and failing) to get away from two annoying girls. One of the girls is named Chloe Bourgeois

"Chloe, why don't you leave me alone for at least a few minutes?!" Felix exclaimed.

"Come on Felix," whined Chloe. "Why don't we eat together at lunchtime?"

Felix looks at Chloe and told her no in a very stern voice. He walked away, leaving a shocked Chloe all on her own.

As Felix was leaving the locker room, he groaned and noticed another girl who was blushing and giggling at him. This girl's name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she is half French and half Chinese. She has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections. She usually wears her hair back in two pigtails. She's wearing a dark grey blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots, and it has black trimming. Underneath, Marinette wears a white T-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and blush pink ballet flats with dark red soles.

"Bonjour Felix." Greeted Marinette. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning Marinette," greeted back Felix, but instead of using a happy tone like Marinette, his voice sounded very annoyed. But Marinette was obvious to Felix's tone of voice tried to talk to him until the school bell rang in warning and both thirteen years old left the lockers to go their homeroom.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After seven hours and thirty minutes at school, it was time for the students leaving the school grounds, while Felix was waiting for his car ride home, he noticed an elderly man that looked like he has some Chinese descent on him, fell down and dropped his cane. Felix left the steps and helped the elderly man to get back up. The man looks at Felix and thought ' _He has a kind and gentle soul, he will become Cat Noir._ '

"Thank you," said the grateful, elderly man. "My name is Wang Fu."

' _So he is Chinese,'_ thought Felix. "You're welcome, Monsieur Fu," Felix replied. While Felix was talking to Wang Fu, he heard a car horn and noticed it was Nathalie. Felix bowed in respect to Wang Fu and entered the car and officially left the school grounds.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After a few minutes drive, Felix and Nathalie arrived at the mansion. The mansion itself was four - storeys tall and had a basement. Outside of the mansion, the colour theme was tan and cream except for the right side of the mansion, however, the roof itself has black shingles. At the entrance of the mansion, there was a gate that stops anyone from entering and seeing the residents' rooms (mostly Adrien's room), but the gate didn't stop people from seeing Felix's room.

Felix and Nathalie entered the mansion and saw Gabriel standing at the top of the stairs.

"How was school, my son?" asked Gabriel.

"It went well, father, apart from Chloe and a girl named Marinette annoying me," Felix answered. "How was your day?"

"Good son." Replied the twins' father, "But I had to lock your brother in his room, in case he left the mansion without me knowing, however, you can go and see him, I just let the door open."

Felix nodding to his father in thanks and went to his brother's room. As Felix entered Adrien's room he noticed Adrien lying on his double bed, very upset. Adrien's room was different compared to Felix's own bedroom. As Adrien's room is designed specifically for unisex.

While Felix's room was designed more of a boy's theme such as such as his fencing trophies, a double bed and a staircase that lead to another section of the room. (Think of Adrien's room in the show).

"I heard from Père that you wanted to go to school and you would've left the mansion", scolded Felix. However, Felix couldn't continue until both of them heard a scream. Felix and Adrien went to the window and saw the commotion.

"Adrien, stay here!" Commanded Felix, and without warning left Adrien's room.

As Felix entered his bedroom, the first thing he saw was a hexagon shaped jewellery box. He opened it, and suddenly there was a bright light and came out a creature. This creature was 4 inches tall. He has a large head and small body and his appearance were very cat-like; having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. The insides of his mouth was purple.

"Hello, my name is Plagg and I'm the Demi-god of Destruction. I can give my wearer the power to transform into a superhero cat." However, as Plagg tried to explain, how Felix can transform and such other things, all Felix could think of is how to protect his brother from the stone creature that is destroying Paris.

"I'm sorry," Felix interrupted while Plagg was still explaining things. "How can I transform into this superhero?"

"That's easy!" Exclaimed Plagg, "all you need to say is to say 'Plagg Claws Out' while wearing the ring."

Felix looks at Plagg and quickly puts the ring on and shouted the transformation spell and left the mansion in haste.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

At the Eiffel Tower, Cat Noir saw a young woman fighting, as he neared the battlefield he noticed the women in question was wearing a red skin-tight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. But Felix noticed that her suit was made out of indestructible fabric. He also noticed some kind of a yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face was a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design, and the waterlines of her eyes are black. Cat Noir also noticed that her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying. Felix went to this other superhero and introduced himself as Cat Noir.

"My name is Ladybug." The battle ended but there's one thing that Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't do, they didn't purify the butterfly that had came out of the paper.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil mastermind of all of this laughed and knew that this wasn't the end of his beloved Akuma.

 **Author's note 2** : **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry about the fight scene between the Stoneheart Akuma and Ladybug and Cat Noir but I didn't know how to describe it very well, but I did try my best. At the bottom of this author's note, I did translation and a glossary. .**

 **Glossary**

Felix: Means lucky or successful

Adrien:

A variant of Adrian. 'From Adria.': (Adriatic sea region.). Can be a girl's name too with the same spelling or with a different spelling for example Adrienne

Gabriel: Means "devoted to God," "a hero of God," or "God is my strength" in Hebrew. In the Bible, Gabriel is the angel who tells Mary she will bear the son of God.

Unisex: is used to describe things, usually clothes or places, which are designed for use by both men and women rather than by only one sex.

 **Translation**

Père: means father in French, Felix calls Gabriel this.

Papa: means means dad in french, Adrien calls Gabriel

Bonjour: means hello

Monsieur: means sir or mister


	2. The Beginning adventures of Cat Noir p2

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews and for liking this ladybug au, also a massive thank you to my beta Nina of Fairy Tail!**

The next day came around and people were still turning into massive stone monsters. They were far too worried to bother about Gabriel Agreste's youngest son, sprinting to the nearest college like his life depended on him.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school, Felix was in the classroom, talking to his best friend Nino Lahiffe. Nino was tall, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. He was also wearing his usual clothing that was a plain red cap on top of his head. He also wore his usual black-rimmed glasses. Around his neck is a pair of dark grey, blue, and orange headphones. He also wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front, having a black pupil, white sclera, dark grey upper eyelid with lashes, and light blue lower lid. Around his jeans is a brown belt, and while most of it is hidden by his shirt, one tip sticks out a little bit below it. Additionally, he wears lime green, pink, red, blue, and yellow bands around his right wrist, blue-grey jeans, and red and white high collar shoes with a white knight design on the tongues.

"Dude, you really think he's going to make it?" asked Nino. As Felix was about to answer, the classroom door opened and there stood Adrien with a sheepish smile on his face. Felix can only look at his younger brother in shock and thought ' _Adrien, you are so going to be locked up at until your thirty something_.'

As Adrien was walking to take a seat, he noticed that Chloe was putting chewing gum in someone's seat.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" asked Adrien

"What does it look I'm doing, Adrien," said a sarcastic Chloe "I'm just teaching a certain someone respect."

Adrien just looked at Chloe and took one of his handkerchief and tried to take it off, but the classroom door opened and two girls entered, one of them is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the other girl is named Alya Césaire. Alya has tan-skinned and is around 5'5. She also has hazel coloured eyes and heart-shaped lips. She also has wavy and reddish-brown ombre hair, that's slightly past her shoulders, the tips of her hair is a lighter shade of copper red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark. She also wears glasses. Her her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. She wears a light berry colored lipstick.

Marinette and Alya just looked at Adrien to work out why he's on the floor until both of them heard Chloe laugh and realised what Adrien was doing. Both girls walked to their seats and Marinette gently pushed Adrien away and used the handkerchief as something to sit on. Felix knows what was going through his younger twin mind and knew how to keep calm.

"Adrien, come here," Felix gently commanded to Adrien.

As Adrien went to his elder brother and sat next him but, unknown to him one of his classmates saw what Adrien was trying to do, thought to himself ' _I want to get you know better.'_

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After the morning lessons, it was time for a break for the students.

"So what do you think of Françoise Dupont?" asked Nino

"It's bigger than I thought," admitted Adrien.

"There's a lot more to see," said Nino, and so Felix and Nino started to show Adrien around.

Which is true as the school itself was a three storey building. The exterior of the school was a tan colour with a blue cobblestone roof. The entrance to the school has eight large arched windows, each slightly inset with a striped design above them. The steps leading up to the entrance door widen as they approach the sidewalk and vice versa towards the entrance. The double entrance doors are dark oak, with gray handles. Above the doors is a white banner with red outline hanging down. Above the banner is a large circular window, four rectangular windows, and a smaller circular window on each side.

The entrance to the courtyard itself has a diagonal black and white checkerboard pattern, with a slate cream under this design. On either side of the entrance doors are a wooden bench and two chalkboards. Along one side wall of this area is a door leading to a utility room.

The courtyard itself is made up of slate-gray concrete, with white lines painted on to make a basketball court. On either side of the courtyard is a basketball hoop hanging by white rope. There is also a set of green metal stairs on either side of the courtyard, leading up to the second-floor rooms. Next to the stairs are green support pillars, supporting the platforms above. Next to the courtyard are the locker rooms, toilets and some of the classrooms,there is also stairs that lead up to the second and third floor.

The second floor had a green overhang, cream slate walls, and thin green metal pillars about for structural support of the overhang. The platform was jutting out from the wall, designed to allow people to get around the second floor, is made of a green metal.

The second floor also has the entrances to the various classrooms. Most of the classrooms had large windows and a birch door. Other rooms have no inward windows and a dark oak door with a window. At the bottom left of the stairs leading to the library is the headmaster's office.

The third floor had only one room, the library. The stairs leading up to the library were a light slate cream, with a slate orange and light brown banister. Just underneath the slight overhang of the banister is small white stone rectangles, positioned evenly throughout. Just at the apex of the two stairs is a stone design of a fleur-de-lis, with a downward-facing bow and flowers within the bow. The doors to the library are dark oak, with large windows and no discernible handles.

Meanwhile, Marinette was seen talking to a boy named Ivan. Ivan had a large and bulky body. He has grey coloured eyes. His hair was short and black, except for a tuft of long, dyed blond hair above his forehead. His outfit theme was more punk - rock, as he wore a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest. He was also wearing black slacks with large belt loops and large pockets, along with white socks and khaki-colored work boots.

"I can't just talk to her, I'm not good with words," said Ivan.

"What are you good at then?"asked Marinette

"I'm good at singing," answered Ivan

After a quick pick me up from Marinette, Ivan left to write a song for his future beloved.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After the morning break, it was time for the second half of the school day, the twins and Nino entered the classroom and found their seats. Suddenly the door opened and Marinette noticed the twins and noticed that Adrien looked like the same model from the poster around Paris.

"Why, do you look like this model?" asked Marinette while showing the poster to Adrien. The poster mentioned showed Adrien smiling with his waist-length hair is done in a high ponytail and wearing a black blouse with black trousers alongside with a black unisex high heel shoes, with symbol of the Agreste brand on the side.

"That's because it is me," admitted Adrien "And I model the unisex clothing for my papa."

With the word 'papa' did Marinette have a fangirl moment. While this was happening Ivan sang his sang (more like shouting) to his crush, but the crush ran away and one of the spectators made fun of poor Ivan, this caused poor Ivan to have negative emotions.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

"Yes!" Hawk Moth happily shouted, "I can finally set this Akuma free!" One of Hawk Moth's hand went to the cane where a black butterfly was fluttering anxiously, as in feeling the emotion from its previous host. Hawkmoth freed the butterfly and gave it encouraging words with a hint of malice in the voice.

The butterfly sneakily entered the school and found its previous host clutching a piece of paper and the butterfly went into the paper and with a black smoke Ivan transformed back into Stoneheart and the innocent people of Paris that transformed into stone, came to life.

Meanwhile in the classroom, all the students including the teacher were wondering where Ivan went until the roof at the top of the classroom had a massive hole and everyone noticed a hand made out of stone and one green eye were peering in and suddenly, picked a girl named Mylène and Chloe, during this Felix's' protective older brother mode made its appearance.

"Adrien, I need you to find a safe place, and stay there." Felix said sternly.

"What about you?" asked Adrien.

"I'll be fine," reassured Felix.

After being reassured by Felix, Adrien left and went to find a safe place, which he did with a boy named Nathaniel.

Felix went to the locker rooms and transformed into his superhero alter ego Cat Noir.

While Cat Noir was trying to save a very complaining Chloe and a very scared Mylène, a reluctant Marinette turned back into Ladybug, and entered the scene after saving Alya, taking her out of the fallen car and joined Cat Noir into battle.

But as soon as she did, Stoneheart threw Chloe from his hand and Ladybug jumped and saved her.

"Miss, you need to go somewhere safe," commanded Ladybug to Chloe.

Cat Noir noticed Ladybug and started to flirt with her but Ladybug ignored the flirting as she was telling the police to not to shoot Stoneheart as it could make everything worse and while doing so announced who is the true villain and that her and Cat Noir will safe Paris, whenever Paris needs them.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After Ladybug and Cat Noir's good teamwork and purifying the Akuma, the two heros transformed back into their civilian outfits.

Later that night Adrien was wearing his mother's nightdress that she wore as a teenager, the nightdress itself was pure white with the image of a butterfly flying towards a full moon, and lying on his bed thinking about his last day of freedom ' _I really enjoyed today, I hope I'll see Nathaniel again.'_

While Adrien is in his room, his elder brother was trying to convince their father to let Adrien to go to school and to let him have a bit of freedom, Felix getting fed up that he felt he wasn't being listened to left, unknown to him Gabriel made his secretary ring the school to let them know a new student was starting officially tomorrow. (The two days without permission didn't count according to Gabriel).

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

The following day, everyone in class were talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir saving Paris, while one boy was thinking about Adrien.

The child mentioned was in the car with his older twin brother being lectured by their father via the computer connected to the car seats.

"Adrien. You left the mansion without my permission, you left the servants worried." Gabriel lectured. "Felix, you can leave the car."

Felix left the car and looked at the younger brother and smiled at him, and entered the school grounds.

"Take a good look at the school, Adrien," continued Gabriel.

Adrien knowing where his father was going tried to make Gabriel understand "Papa!" shouted Adrien. "Please! I just want to go to school like everyone else. For once in my life, I didn't feel like a _freak_ , I felt like a normal person." Gabriel just looked at Adrien and calmly said "Before you had interrupted me, I was going to say that you can go to school, but under certain conditions. One condition, you will have a bodyguard to drop and pick you up. Second condition, you are to listen to your brother, and the last condition, you must answer your phone every hour."

Adrien looks at his father in shock and happily shouted "I love you papa!"

Gabriel just chuckled with warmth inside his eyes, moved his hands and pointed towards the school, Adrien receiving the message left the car and skipped to the school.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later that day, school was out and Felix was talking to Marinette about Adrien's actions the other day.

"Adrien was trying to pick up the chewing gum from your seat," Felix gently explained.

"How come he didn't tell me?" asked Marinette.

"Adrien," sighed Felix. "He's always been sheltered from the world. Ever since our mother passed away, we've just seen so much of her in him. Father's been more protective of him, as he can get pregnant due to being a hermaphrodite." Explained Felix. "Since it is raining, and thanks to Adrien starting school today, I will not have to walk back. Here, you can take my umbrella."

Felix left Marinette by the steps and walked towards Adrien whom was waiting in the car and then they left the school together.


	3. The Bubbler

**Author's note: Thank you all for the support for the Ladybug AU. A massive thank you to my beta Nina of Fairy Tail! Also, I'll be following the episodes that were aired on Nickelodeon, it's difficult trying to find the right order of how episodes were aired in France. Also** **Adrien can't fit into boys clothing, he is too small for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Miraculous Ladybug, this is just part of 'What if?' scenarios.**

It's morning in the Agreste mansion, and the elder twin is seen trying to wake up his youngest brother Adrien.

"Wake up petit frère!" Felix yelled. For pyjamas, Felix was wearing a long-shirt that says ' _Get lost and Find Yourself'_ and plain matching trousers.

While the younger brother was wearing a nightdress with a picture of a waving Mickey Mouse. (Adrien can't fit into boys clothing, he is too small for them).

"Felix," yawned Adrien "Why did you wake me up?"

"It's our fourteenth birthday!" exclaimed a very excited Felix, "Maybe, we can have a party after school?"

Adrien looked at his brother like he was mad and left his double bed. He kicked his elder brother out of his room so he could do his morning routine.

' _As if Papa would let us have a party,_ ' Adrien thought. ' _I remembered asking him once and that didn't go so well.'_

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

 _A younger Felix and Adrien are seen playing with their brand new toys that Gabriel got the twins for their birthday. Then, Adrien had a brilliant idea._

" _Hey Felix, do you think Papa would let us have a birthday party?" asked Adrien._

" _I don't know," answered Felix. "But let's ask him." So the twins left the playroom in search of their father. After a few minutes of searching, they found him on the phone talking to one of his employees. Gabriel noticed the twins were waiting patiently as he ended the call._

" _What's wrong?" asked Gabriel._

" _Papa, we want to have a birthday party!" announced Adrien._

 _Gabriel just looked at the twins and instantly said in a stern voice, "No!"_

 _The twins looked at their father with sadness in their eyes and asked him why._

" _Children, I don't want you to hang around with the commoners. We are the Agrestes. We're better than the rest," Gabriel explained gently. "Please go back to the playroom, until it's time for dinner."_

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Felix's bathroom, Felix was brushing his teeth while trying to work out what Plagg was doing. Apparently, Plagg was wrapping a cheese called Camembert with a bow. As soon as he saw Felix was finished, he flew up to him and shouted 'Happy Birthday!' and smirked after Felix told him to get the cheese out of his face.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later that day, it was time for the students to go home for lunch. Felix and Nino were talking by the steps while waiting for the limo that will take Adrien to a photoshoot.

"Dude, you're serious!" shouted Nino. "Your dad won't let you have a birthday party, that is so not fair."

"My dad was always like that, even when Adrien and I were kids," Felix said, "Even when our mother was alive, we never did anything like that."

While Felix and Nino were talking (Nino more like complaining ), Adrien and Nathaniel were talking about the birthday present that Nathaniel had just given Adrien.

"Wow!" exclaimed Adrien. "This picture is so amazing".

The picture in question was of Adrien in a field filled with white and red roses with his hair pulled into a half bun while the rest of his hair was down. He was wearing normal clothes.

Nathaniel just blushed and said, "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Suddenly, Felix shouted at Adrien that the limo was here for the photoshoot, Adrien then put the picture gently in his jacket pocket and told Nathaniel that he'll put it in a frame when he got home. Both twins left without knowing that Marinette tried to give Felix a homemade scarf and Chloe forcing her friend to try find a birthday present for Felix.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Nino then decided to go to the mansion to talk to Gabriel about the party that the twins wanted.

"But dude- I mean sir," stammered Nino. "It's what they want."

"I know what's best for my children," said Gabriel.

The twins hearing Nino and their father arguing, rushed up to the entrance and Adrien decided to try and make things better.

"Papa, why are you and Nino arguing?" asked Adrien

"He was saying something, about a party to celebrate your birthday," replied Gabriel.

Knowing what Nino was trying to do Felix decided to speak up.

"Father, Nino is trying to do nice things for us!"

Gabriel's face took a dark look and suddenly shouted that Nino is a bad influence to his two sons and banned him from the mansion and told the twins that they are grounded for the next two weeks on the weekends, he also told Adrien that he won't be able to attend school, with that Gabriel left back to his office. Leaving the twins to try and cheer up Nino while he's leaving the mansion

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Nino then went to the local park and was complaining about the adults. He had anger written all over his face. At Hawk Moth's lair, the villain released an Akuma and laughed cruelly. He gave Nino the power to create bubbles and make the adults float in the sky.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the twins were just about to finish their lunch when Nathalie entered.

"Did father get us any presents?" Felix asked.

"Not yet, Felix but I'm sure it won't be long until he finds something for you," Nathalie confirmed.

"Nathalie, can you tell papa that we can't wait for our presents from him?" muttered a very sad Adrien.

"I will Adrien," reasuured Nathalie. "Now, I must head back to your father."

As Nathalie left, Felix and Adrien left the table and both said together in sadness, "It was the best birthday lunch ever". Both of them were just about to enter their respected bedrooms until they heard music and cheers, out in the back. The twins decided it was time to investigate.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

When the twins got to the garden, they were amazed. Many kids had come to the party; they also noticed a DJ stand.

"The guests of honour have arrived!" announced The Bubbler. The villain himself had blue skin, a red armoured top with a black circle with an eye, and black long gloves, black trousers and black boots; on his back is a giant bubble maker.

Suddenly Felix noticed that the voice of The Bubbler sounded similar and whispered in shock to himself. "Nino!"

Felix left the garden without being seen into one of the closet rooms to the garden, and got into a small debate with Plagg, which Plagg won. When Felix went back, he saw that everyone of his classmates all had sad faces, apart from Nathaniel and Adrien, whom Felix noticed were blushing awkwardly. ' _I think I'll keep this as a secret from Father for now_ ,' he thought as he smiled happily for Adrien, while thinking of his own crush on Ladybug.

The heroine in question, was looking all over Paris for the latest akumatized victim, which she found by fireworks exploding at the Agreste mansion.

Back at the mansion Felix and Adrien are dancing with their classmates to an upbeat song, until the familiar tune of ' _Stay Close to Me'_ by Sam Smith started playing. Adrien danced happily with Nathaniel, while Felix danced reluctantly with Chloe, until he noticed Ladybug and gently pulled Chloe away from him and quietly left to transform into Cat Noir.

"Nathaniel, why is everyone upset?" asked Adrien

"All the adults have disappeared," replied Nathaniel.

"... Oh," A shocked Adrien whispered, "I guess that's why we haven't seen Papa since he had that argument with Nino."

Nathaniel, knowing that his crush was truly upset, just smiled warmly and reassured him. Then, he noticed Cat Noir, slowly approaching The Bubbler, but failed. Ladybug then entered the fight, with a slight hiccup (by being stuck in the bubble with the rest of the adults and Cat Noir tried to flirt again but failed).

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

The day after, at the school, Adrien and Felix are getting out of the car. (Adrien's allowed back at school after a lot of begging and support from Nathalie and Felix). Adrien was wearing his hair up in a half bun and was wearing a necklace with a diamond ring in the centre, which once belonged to his mother while Felix was wearing the scarf that Marinette made, but thought was from his father. Meanwhile, Chloe was angry that Felix's present has to be delivered late due to what the events the day before. And so ended another day in the life of the Agreste twins…

 **Glossary**

Camembert-Made from unpasteurized cow's milk and left to mature for 3 weeks, Camembert is a soft, runny cheese normally eaten with a spoon. Smells like a chemical project went wrong.

Sam Smith-Is a English and singer songwriter. He rose to fame in 2012 with a song called 'Latch' featuring Disclosure. He is openly gay.

 **Translations**

petit frère-little brother


	4. Mr Pigeon

**Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing support and to my beta Nina of Fairy Tale**

It's morning at the Collège Françoise Dupont, and Mr. Damocles (the principal of the school) had on his boring outfit as usual. It consisted of a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he a tie that was a lighter brown than his suit. His pants were a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes were brown loafers. He had just announced something amazing to the students.

"For the next twenty-four hours, you'll have to design a derby hat that our very own Adrien will wear during his next photo shoot."

"But Mr Damocles, who will judge the derby hats?" asked one of the students.

"Our father will judge your designs," answered Felix. That caused the students to be very excited.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Marinette was seen sitting with her best friend Alya, on one of the steps that lead to one of the higher floors in the school.

"Wouldn't it be great if I won the competition," announced Marinette.

"Yeah, it would be nice." Alya agreed, smirking at her friend's enthusiasm.

While the two girls are talking about Marinette's design, Adrien, Felix and Nino were talking about the twins' father.

"Do you think your dad will actually turn up, or will he be on FaceTime?" asked Nino.

"I hope he will," said a very hopeful Adrien. "If he doesn't, I'll beg him."

Felix just chuckled warmly at his little brother and noticed a certain someone working hard in a design book.

"Wow, Marinette is working hard," observed Felix.

"Felix, can we have a look at her design?" asked Adrien.

The twins and Nino, walked up to Marinette and Adrien politely asked Marinette if they could look at her designs.

Marinette was in shock - this was not how she wanted to see her crush. She gave the design book quickly to Felix, blushing the whole time.

After a quick look, Felix and his twin were impressed with Marinette's designs.

Unfortunately for her, Chloe was standing behind them, fuming with jealousy. When they weren't looking, she tiptoed quickly to the group and stole Marinette's draft design.

"Hey, where did my designs go? It's gone!" Marinette cried out in alarm, alerting her friends. Wanting to help her, they tried distracting her.

"Your clothing designs are amazing Marinette," praised Felix. This caused Marinette to remembered just how her crush on Felix bloomed two years ago.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

 _It was the start for the eleven year olds for their next couple of years in Collège Françoise Dupont, and a very nervous Marinette is shaking like a leaf._

' _I'm so nervous,' thought the poor shaking girl._

 _Suddenly, a younger Felix accidentally bumped into Marinette he helped Marinette up and smiled at her, "You'll be ok." Felix then gave her some kind of book and told her, "If you're ever nervous, just use that book and write or draw whatever you want, personally I find it soothing."_

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later, at the Agreste Mansion, the twins were in their father's office, trying to convince Gabriel to come in person to see the students' designs.

"Père, it'll be nice for you to leave the mansion just for a little while," said Felix.

"Please Papa." Adrien begged while giving Gabriel a puppy eyed look. (The puppy dog face looks more like a little angel according to Gabriel).

"Fine, I'll come to the school in person," said a very flustered Gabriel.

The twins cheered in happiness and left the office with a spring in their steps. Gabriel only chuckled in amusement and thought to himself ' _My little Adrien has me wrapped around his little finger_.'

Meanwhile at the local park, Marinette was working really hard on her derby hat design, but kept getting frustrated with everything she drew.

"I'm never going to get this design right, Tikki!" complained Marinette.

Tikki has a small body that looks like a mini Ladybug and is the kwami of creation.

"You will Marinette, and you'll achieve your dream of being a fashion designer," said a very encouraging Tikki.

The kwami and the wearer, were having fun until a man whom happened to be wearing a grey elegant suit complete with a grey hat, a dark grey waistcoat decorated with a square pattern, a white shirt, a big teal bow tie, and brown sandals worn with white socks, around his neck a bird whistle, got kicked out of the park, for feeding the pigeons.

While this was happening, unknown to Marinette, Chloè and her friend (more like servant) Sabrina took a photo of Marinette's derby hat design.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Hawk-Moth then appeared in his hidden lair as he felt the pigeon feeder's negative emotions. He then let loose a corrupted butterfly and encouraged the akuma to find it's new host.

After a few minutes the akuma had found the pigeon feeder and entered into his necklace that's a bird whistle.

"My name is Hawk-Moth, and I'll give you the ability to control pigeons so you can seize control of Paris, but you must do something for me in return."

"Which is, sir?" asked the nearly-turned super villain.

"You must take Cat Noir and Ladybug miraculous' from them and give them to me." Replied and commanded Hawk-Moth.

With those final words, Mr. Ramier then turned into Mr. Pigeon.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were in Felix's bedroom, and debating, who will win the designing completion.

"Is Nathaniel entering the competition?" asked Felix.

"I think so," replied Adrien. "Why are you asking?"

"I noticed that both of you have crushes on each other, it would be cute for you to be wearing his design," teased Felix.

Adrien just blushed in embarrassment due to him thinking, that maybe Nathaniel will ask him out soon.

Suddenly, Felix's phone went off with a news report, saying that Paris is under attack by pigeons and all the Park Keepers have gone missing, and the villain controlling them. The picture shows a man wearing a a full body skin-tight suit with black forearms, waist and thighs, dark grey belly, light grey chest, shoulder and biceps, and pink shins and head. He also becomes noticeably more muscular. The suit also has black stripes on his triceps and around his upper hips, along with two parallelogram-shaped light blue spots where his bow tie was.

"Adrien, I need you to stay indoors, you're allergic to bird feathers and I don't want you to become sick."

Felix then left his room and tried to find a nice hiding place in his own house to transform into Cat Noir.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

To find the supervillain, the two heros are seen in Place des Vosges, using Cat Noir as bait.

"Please act normal, Cat!" exclaimed Ladybug while gesturing Cat Noir's failure version of dancing.

"This is me acting normally." Said Cat Noir.

While poor Ladybug was embarrassed by Cat Noir, a pigeon then reported back to its master.

"Thank you my darling~," praised Mr. Pigeon. "Let's destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir."

A few minutes later, Cat Noir and Ladybug were locked up in a cage and noticed Mr. Pigeon and the kidnapped park rangers.

After being freed from the cage by Cat Noir's cataclysm, the two heroes found themselves in a hotel called ' _Le Grand Paris'._ The two heroes entered the hotel and found the Mayor of Paris. The mayor himself was called André Bourgeois. He was a tall man and was wearing his usual suit which consisted of a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. He had a dark red tie, and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also had dark gray slacks and black shoes. Additionally, he was also wearing a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels, which indicated him being the mayor of Paris.

However, Cat Noir's ring was beeping as a warning that he was going to transform back as Felix.

"Mr .Bourgeois, I'm afraid I need the toilet," stated Cat Noir. "Is there one nearby?"

"You can use the royal suite." confirmed André.

As soon as Cat Noir entered the suite, he transformed back as Felix.

"You were cutting it close there." Warned Plagg.

"... here is your camembert cheese."

Meanwhile, Ladybug was on the highest vantage point. She had found the akumatized civilian. Seeing Cat Noir coming towards her, she quickly summoned her lucky charm which happened to be a coin. After figuring out how to use the coin, they defeated the akumatized civilian, and both heroes left the scene after Ladybug put Paris back to how it was before the akumatized villain started taking over with Pigeons.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

The next day, a very happy Adrien, showed his father around the school and the competitors.

After a quick look, he declared that Nathaniel's derby hat was clearly the winner.


	5. Stormy Weather

**Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing support and to my amazing beta Nina of Fairy Tail**

It's the weekend and children all over Paris were waiting to see who would be the new 'Weather Girl'. _Well_ , not all children.

Marinette was looking after a young girl named Manon when Alya arrived and reminded Marinette that Adrien wanted to meet at the Place des Vosges after his and Felix's photoshoot finished. Shooting the small child a pleading look, Marinette convinced Manon to come out with her for fresh air.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

"Give me a smile!" shouted a very stressed photographer - the badge on his clothes reading: Vincent. Felix was wearing a white t-shirt with the Agreste brand on it, additionally, he was also wearing blue denim shorts and white trainers, while the younger twin Adrien was wearing a blue denim dress that only went down to the knees and white strappy sandals. He also wore the necklace he had gotten from his father on his birthday. Adrien was sitting on the edge of the fountain in a 'princess position,' while Felix was sitting on the grass with one of his legs folded underneath the other.

"Can't we have a break Vincent, we've been doing this since nine am - it's now _eleven_ am!" Felix exclaimed, pouting in frustration.

Vincent knowing the elder twin would fight him (and easily win), reluctantly allowed the twins to have their break. As the twins went to their bags, Adrien took out his phone to check who won the competition.

"Oh my god!" Adrien yelled. "The winner of the new weather girl is Mireille Caquet."

"That doesn't surprise me," his brother declared. Felix then quickly noticed Nathaniel was sitting on a tree trunk, sketching into a small notepad.

Felix gently nudged Adrien to get his attention and distinctly pointed to Nathaniel, which caused Adrien to smile and run over. (He told Vincent where he was going, of course. Who knows how large the scandal would be if the photographer had _lost_ one of the precious Agreste twins?!)

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Nathaniel looked up from his sketchbook as he heard footsteps coming near and smiled when he saw it was Adrien.

"Bonjour mon beau," greeted Nathaniel, "What are you doing here?"

Adrien blushed at the endearment that Nathaniel had used. Unknown to them they were being watched by Gorilla - Felix and Adrien's bodyguard (although the Agrestes had found that Adrien required him more often than Felix did).

' _I hope one day those two will be able to date,'_ Felix thought and then silently groaned when he noticed Marinette and her best Alya. ' _Why are they here?'_ His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened last week.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

 _The two boys had just finished their school day and were instantly trying to find the car that would take them back home._

" _Felix, what are you going to do when you get home?" asked Adrien._

" _I'm not sure yet, but I'll probably do my homework," replied Felix, "What about you Adrien?"_

" _I'm going to have a nap for a couple of hours, then do my homework."_

 _The boys' conversation was cut off when they noticed a limo driving into the school's car park. The two boys entered the limo; as they were waiting for the driver to take off, they noticed Marinette and Alya leaving the school building. Adrien pressed a button for the window to roll down._

" _Hey Marinette, Alya!" Adrien called._

 _The two girls heard their names being called and looked over. Noticing Adrien with his head through the window and a very annoyed Felix watching over him protectively, they walked over to them._

" _Hey Adrien, why did you call us over?" asked Alya._

" _I forgot to tell you, my brother and I are having a photoshoot at the Place des Vosges near the fountain and I was wondering if you'd like to come and see how the process works."_

 _The two girls looked at each other and quietly communicated through their eyes._

" _Sure Adrien, I don't mind coming along," Marinette said. The limo then drove away from the girls, unaware that Marriente is freaking out that she was going to witness Felix's photoshoot._

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

TVincent looked at his watch and quickly realised that the boy's break was over. "Felix, Adrien, your break is over!" he yelled, his voice having a slight hint of desperation.

Reluctantly, Adrien left Nathaniel all alone to go back to the photo shoot. He didn't notice Nathaniel trying to find a great place to sketch him (and to hide from Vincent so he could do it in peace).

The twins then went back to their photo shoot, but there was one thing that got in the way and that was Manon tying to get Marinette to get her balloons. Marinette seeing Vincent is getting frustrated with Manon's antics decided to take Manon and apologised to Vincent.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the studio, a supervillain named Stormy Weather was causing havoc, by turning the civilians who supported Mireille Caquet into ice.

"Mireille Caquet is now longer a weather girl! I, Stormy Weather am the new weather girl!" She boasted, triumphantly.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Back at the Place des Vosges, Vincent got frustrated again, but this time it wasn't about the children themselves. This time, the twins expressions and movements were all wrong.

"Felix, I need more emotion from you!" Vincent croaked (having been screaming all afternoon).

Adrien - the Disney Princess that he was - didn't like seeing Vincent frustrated blurted out an idea. "Why don't we have two other people involved in the photoshoot?"

Vincent was happy with that idea and found Alya underneath a tree eating an apple. After being asked, she quickly left to find Marinette and tell her what Vincent wanted. However, Marinette quickly said no as she had to look after Manon, but Alya managed to convince Marinette to leave Manon with her. Finally, Alya and Manon left the balloon salesman so Manon could ride the carousel.

Then, all of a sudden, Stormy Weather came to the Place des Vosges and started to destroy all the Mireille Caquet balloons and froze Alya and Manon who were still in the carousel. This caused Marinette to transform into LadyBug underneath a park bench. She quickly reassured Manon and Alya that everything would be okay before racing off to find Stormy Weather.

Meanwhile, Felix, Adrien and Vincent were still waiting for Alya to return.

"Alya is taking forever," said a very worried Adrien. "Do you think she's ok?"

Felix quickly reassured Adrien that Alya is fine and probably went to get some lunch for herself, then, out of nowhere, Stormy Weather flew near the fountain and destroyed everything that had a picture of the winner of the weather girl competition. Seeing that Felix couldn't transform, he shouted for Nathaniel, who came out of his hiding place.

"I need you to take Adrien to a safe place," Felix commanded.

"But, what about you Jeune Maître Félix Agreste?" Gorilla piped up.

"I'll follow you, but mon petit frère needs a lot more protection. Besides, Cat Noir will be here soon." With those words, the bodyguard, Nathaniel and Adrien quickly found a hiding place, leaving Felix all alone so he could transform into his alter-persona.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Cat Noir had finally joined the fight. It was absolute chaos with Cat Noir attempting to kiss LadyBug, cars and buildings getting destroyed in the confusion and the weather getting even worse. Meanwhile, Adrien, Nathaniel and Gorilla were huddling in their hiding spot.

"I….I'm so cold!" Adrien shivered, hugging his body closer to him.

"Here petit," Gorilla said softly as he took off his coat. "This should keep you warm."

Nathaniel gently hugged Adrien to keep him warm and the two boys blushed. Gorilla smiled at the cute but beautiful scene in front of him.

' _I hope maître will let little Adrien date this child_.'

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

After the fight, thanks to Ladybug's Miraculous Power, the carousel was no longer a pin cushion and the photo shoot was back on track. However, it was only Adrien and Nathaniel doing it. The others smiled at the photos, all the while thinking that one day they would make a really cute couple.

 **Author's note two: I know in the canon, this episode mentioned it was the summer holidays but for the sake of this AU, it's set in a weekend (after Mr Pigeon episode).**

 **French translations:**

Bonjour mon beau (the masculine term): Hello beautiful

Jeune Maître Félix Agreste: Young Master Felix Agreste

mon petit frère: my little brother

Petit: little one

Maître: master (for the female version it is maîtresse)


	6. Timebreaker

**Author** ' **s note: I'm sorry for the late update, I was meant to go on holiday last week but it was cancelled and I have other fics to work on, I'm also crap at organising at a schedule for each fic. As always, a massive thank you to Nina Of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

It's a peaceful morning in the Agreste mansion, Gabriel and his youngest son Adrien are seen in the dining room eating breakfast, that consisted of French bread with a serving of butter and jam, a bowl filled with fruit, along with a serving of yoghurt; as for the drinks, the family has the option of coffee, hot chocolate or fruit juice.  
"Papa, where's Felix?" Adrien asked.  
"Mon petit Adrien, I don't know" Gabriel replied.  
Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened and there stood Felix.  
"Sorry," apologised Felix. "I didn't mean to be late for breakfast." Felix then sat down on the table and started to eat his breakfast.  
"Felix, why are you dressed in jeans and t-shirt?" asked Adrien.  
"Well, you know Alix Kubdel, right? She's racing against Kim," Felix replied.  
"When is the race?" asked a very curious Gabriel.  
"I think its mid-morning or early afternoon," Felix replied.  
Gabriel just nodded in acknowledgement and continued to eat, while at the corner of his eyes, kept an eye on Adrien.  
As Adrien was about to leave, an arm went around his wrist.  
"Papa?" questioned Adrien.  
Seeing what this was about, Felix quickly left the dining room.  
' _Thanks, grand frère!'_ thought Adrien.  
"Adrien, in your latest photo shoot, there's a picture of you with a boy, care to explain?" Gabriel asked, with eyes saying 'Tell me this instant.'  
"H...His name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and he's in the same class as Felix and I," Adrien replied although reluctantly.  
"There's something else isn't there?" said a very suspicious Gabriel

"Adrien!"  
"I have a crush on him and I think he likes me back!" Adrien admitted, although reluctantly.

Gabriel looked at Adrien and instantly thought to himself ' _Adrien is growing up.'_ Gabriel then got up from his seat and hold Adrien in his arms.

"Papa?"

"You're certainly growing up, I remember when you and Felix were born - both of you looked so fragile."

Adrien not knowing what to do in the situation allowed his father to hold him until Gabriel let go of him and allowed him to watch the race with Felix, and hoped that he can see Nathaniel soon.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

The twins were on the way to the race when Felix looked at Adrien and noticed a big smile on his face,

"What happened with you and père?"

"It was about the photo shoot and why was Nathaniel was in it and whether I have a crush on him," Adrien answered.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth. What else?" smirked Adrien.

"And Père didn't kill you?!" Felix exclaimed.

"Nope, he only hugged me!" Adrien chirped.

Felix could only roll his eyes playfully and quickly noticed their schoolmates. The twins sprinted to meet them but quickly realised that they were early.

Adrien joined Nathaniel, and the two boys blushed.

"You look beautiful, mon chéri," greeted Nathaniel.

"You always say that," said a very blushing Adrien.

"Well, it's true." The two boys, however, didn't notice the attention that they were getting from their classmates and how they were all planning to get them together.

Until Kim came with his 'lackey' Max and a few seconds later, Marinette with the banner.

"Why are you supporting Alix, she isn't here yet," stated Kim.

Then all of a sudden, Alix showed up and quickly both teenagers started to fight until Adrien and Nathaniel went between them.

"The rules are simple. If Alix wins the race, Kim isn't allowed to make any bets, however, if Kim wins he'll get Alix's skates," Max explained, "Also, a reminder the track is 500 feet around the Trocadéro and you must go around the square twice."

Max then counted down from three and as soon he went into one, Alix and Kim started the race, although Alex quickly gave Alya her new watch that was a gift from her father. Alya then gave the watch to Marinette, however, Marinette dropped the watch but Felix caught it just in time.

Chloé then picked the watch from Felix's hands.

"Chloé, that watch doesn't belong to you," chided Adrien.

"I don't care!"Chloe said, but then opened the watch and screamed in shock as it lit up and dropped it, which then the owner of the watch accidentally went over it and broke it, and blamed Alya for breaking it as it was her responsibility to look it while she was racing. Alix was left in near tears.

Adrien then decided it was time for him to leave, and invited Nathaniel over as well, which Nathaniel accepted and took the bus home.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth felt Alix's anger and sadness and sent out an Akuma; the Akuma found her with no problem and transformed her into a supervillain called Timebreaker.

Timebreaker then went back to the students and used their energy to go back into the past including Ladybug and Cat Noir and seeing their past selves (separately) did they explain the situation and after that, both Ladybugs used their powers to restore things back to normal.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later that day, after things returned to normal, Nathaniel and Adrien were talking about their feelings, and both kissed but didn't notice an overprotective twin brother and father watching them. They both smiled with happiness.

 **French Translations:**

Mon Petit Adrien- my little Adrien

Grand frère-big brother

Père-father

Mon chéri-darling


	7. CopyCat

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy writing other works and I'm trying to work out a schedule. A massive thanks to my beta Nina of Fairy Tail! Also check out my new tumblr: roserozu 22. tumblr . com (just remove the spaces)**

 **Disclaimer: See the prologue**

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

It's the end of a school day, and the Agreste Twins (as well as Nathaniel) were all getting ready for the after-school activities in the Agreste Mansion.

"Are you excited for the reveal of the new sculptures too?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yep," Adrien answered excitedly.

Felix and Nathaniel unconsciously smiled at Adrien's excitement. The twins were wearing different clothing. Adrien was wearing a Saint Laurent knit sweater featuring a stand-away neck and long sleeves and all over the sweater in a certain light you can see rhinestones. He was also wearing blue 5-pocket flared jeans made by L'Autre Chose.

Felix was dressed in his fencing attire which consisted of a long sleeved white jacket that overlapped his white breaches. He also has on a pair of tan, ivory, gray, flat-sole sneakers with dark gray laces. He was also wearing protective, tan gloves with black and orange accents around the fingers. And as for Nathaniel, he was wearing an Armani Exchange zip-through, colour-block cardigan in navy-black, while underneath the cardigan, he was wearing a black-knit polo shirt and was wearing a pair of Calvin Klein rinse-straight jeans. (which belonged to Felix but he happily gave it to Nathaniel).

Then, out of nowhere, Gabriel entered the living room and reminded Felix that it was time for his fencing lessons at school. He also reminded Adrien and Nathaniel that it was nearing the time for the sculpture reveal. This made the boyfriends quickly put their shoes on and left the mansion to board the Peugeot 508 Sedan that was waiting outside.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Marinette was out on her balcony dreaming of Felix.

'I _wish I could speak to Felix without acting like a total idiot!'_ Marinette thought (read: shouted in her head.)

Suddenly, Tikki showed up out of nowhere, "Why don't you try calling him?"

"I can't Tikki, I don't have his number."

"Why don't you ring Adrien?" Tikki suggested.

"You know what Tikki? That's a great idea!" Marinette exclaimed. She then took out her phone out of her purse, and quickly found Adrien's number.

Simultaneously, in Place des, Vosges, Adrien's phone went off in his Le Madame Tote strap Tan Leather handbag (though Adrien asked the designers if he could have the D ring holders cut off, which the designers happily obliged to do). His phone colour is gold with white edges and has the latest security apps.

"Bonjour this is Adrien Agreste." Adrien greeted politely over the phone.

"Hi Adrien, its Marinette."

"What can I do for you?" Adrien asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me your elder brother's number." Marinette replied.

"May I ask why?"

"You see I want to speak to him about something."

"... I'll have to ask for his permission but you may have to wait for a bit, you see Felix is in his fencing lesson and I'm at the Place des Vosges along with Nathaniel waiting for the reveal of the sculptures in appreciation of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Adrien explained, albeit reluctantly.

On the other side of the phone Marinette looked at Tikki downcast and hung up.

"Try Alya, she can cheer you up." Tikki said.

Marinette nodded sadly and rang Alya and explained what happened. A few minutes later Alya arrived with good news.

"You don't have to wait for Adrien's permission to get Felix's number. I already have it!" Alya said.

"How?" questioned Marinette.

"Well Felix gave it to me and to Nino in case he couldn't get hold of Adrien if he's hanging around with us."

Alya then gave Marinette Felix's number. Marinette then quickly pressed the call button, but it went straight to voicemail. "Uhh, hello. Uh, Felix's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm…" Marinette chuckles nervously. "Callmeseeyoulater,bye!" She then threw her phone at her chaise lounge, which caused Alya to look at her, exasperated.

"What? What did you expect me to say? ' _Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone.'_ Pretty ridiculous, right?"

"Yes something like that." Alya replied sarcastically. However, the girls didn't know that the voice message was recording the conservation and saved it.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Back at the school Felix was seen defeating a classmate and smiling and telling them that he was going to get a drink of water. A few seconds later Felix arrived at his locker and opened it and the first thing he saw was his bag, opened and saw Plagg eating Camembert.

"Plagg, you pig!" Felix shouted, while trying not to gag at the smell of the cheese.

Plagg ignored the insult and quickly finished his cheese. "You've got one new voice message." Which was then Plagg's burbs.

"Plagg, can you move please?" Felix asked. "So I can get to my phone."

Plagg moved and Felix quickly opened his bag, and got his phone (Felix's phone colour black, while on the edges its blue and the same with Adrien's phone has the latest security system), and he didn't recognize the number and deleted the voicemail, as was doing that Felix quickly noticed that he was going to be late to the sculpture unveiling ceremony, and quickly transformed into Cat Noir.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Cat Noir just arrived at The Place des Vosges on time and gave the audience a greeting, which caused many young girls to faint.

"Adrien, do you get the feeling that Cat Noir is a massive flirt?" Nathaniel asked, while staring at the girls that just fainted.

Adrien laughed at the scene of the fainting girls and then gave Nathaniel a big smile. "I'm not sure, but if he is one I don't think he'll get away in people's relationship." Adrien then gave Nathaniel a slight kiss on the cheek (not enough for the public to notice.) Cat Noir, however, he noticed Théo coming over and his smile quickly vanished.

"Cat Noir, do you think Ladybug will come?" Théo said as he finished walking over to Cat Noir.

"I think so." Felix answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want Ladybug to sign my photo." Théo then showed Cat Noir that the photo was actually a cut out newspaper of Ladybug saving Paris one night.

Unknown to Théo and Cat Noir, Ladybug won't turn up as Marinette as she's trying to break in to the school to delete her very embarrassing voice message once she's realised it was saved on Felix's phone.

"Maybe we should commence the ceremony, it may make Ladybug faster." Mayor Bourgeois suggested.

"Just one more minute please." Théo pleaded.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Minutes passed and it was obvious that Ladybug wasn't going to turn up and it was time to unveil the sculpture of the new heroes of Paris.

"Today is an honour for the people of Paris to pay respects to those who are protecting us from evil." Mayor Bourgeois declared. Théo hearing the speech pulled a rope that was attached to a red fabric, which revealed a sculpture of Cat Noir and Ladybug. The sculpture itself consisted of Ladybug throwing her yo-yo, and Cat Noir was crouched down in front of and beneath her.

As the sculpture was revealed, many people were taking photos Théo could only look at the sculpture sadly.

Adrien and Nathaniel noticed this went towards the artist. "It's amazing." Adrien said in amazement.

"You think so?" Théo questioned.

"We know so." Nathaniel declared.

Théo knew that the teenagers were trying to help and he appreciated it and left the teenagers but quickly bumped into Cat Noir and had a bit of an argument.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

That very night Théo was akumatized by HawkMoth due to his anger and frustration that Ladybug didn't turn up and Cat Noir making him believe that they are together and transformed into a carbon copy of Cat Noir.

Théo as Cat Noir stole the Mona Lisa and after having the police thinking it was the real Cat Noir, and later in the day Ladybug explained and everyone went back into their everyday lives, and for poor Marinette trying to tell Felix her feelings without the use of her phone, and as for Adrien and Nathaniel, both of them went out for their first date.

 **French Translations:**

Bonjour - Hello

 **Glossary:**

Saint Laurent: was founded by Yves Saint Laurent who tragically died in Summer 2008 due to an illness. The official website is www . ysl gb ( **just remove the spaces)**

L'Autre Chose: was founded by Alfredo Boccaccini.

Peugeot: One of the most well-known auto manufacturing companies, Peugeot has a long history in France and in Europe. Dating back to the mid-nineteenth century, the brand has evolved gradually, until becoming one of the top European automotive companies with worldwide recognition. A cornerstone of the economy of France, in conjunction with Citroen, Peugeot produces a little less than 1 million vehicles per year and hires 83 000 people. The website I used was .fr / gamme / nos - vehicules /508 . html **(just remove the spaces)**

MADAME HANDBAG, also known as Le Madame: It is a handbag that is designed by two brothers named Laurent and Xavier. The website that I used is ateliers - auguste. fr / en / **(just remove the spaces)**


	8. The Pharaoh

**Author's note: I am so sorry for this late update! I have meant to write this chapter but due to me travelling a lot this year and everytime I come back from travelling I'll always end up forgetting to write or I end up getting busy helping my family. A massive thank you to my beta Nina of Fairy Tail! Also a quick note, I am a massive fan of Ancient Egypt and as I watched this episode(the american version) I cringed when the writers changed/messed up the history of Tutankhamun and the Egyptian God and Goddess, so I will be using the real description of the Gods and be using the real name of Tutankhamun's wife.**

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

It's a pleasant afternoon in Paris, and many fans of Ladybug were watching the most recent update of Ladyblog after this morning's sighting of Ladybug.

"Don't blink now,'cause we live in Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog." Alya announced it on her video recorder. "Huh? What is that?"

Ladybug is seen hanging on to her yo-yo, which is tied to a helicopter. Ladybug unknowingly drops a book.

"Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride." Alya then runs over and picks up the book that Ladybug dropped. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book. It's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life?" Alya asked the camera.

"Wow!" Adrien exclaimed after watching the video with his brother Felix, "It'd be so cool if she was in our school!"

"Yeah, it would be cool." Felix said with a dreamy look on his face, until he noticed Adrien's mischievous smile. "What!?"

"Nothing, just thinking what it would like having Ladybug as my sister-in-law." This caused Felix to blush like a tomato until one of the maids entered Felix's room and announced that lunch was being served.

"Tell Papa, we'll be right down." Adrien said with a smile towards the maid. The maid bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile, in Marinette's room, Marinette was talking to Tikki. "I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!" Marinette said in panic.

"What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward." Tikki said. "Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug."

"But how?" Marinette asked. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing."

Tikki flew to Marinette's computer and opened a museum website. "This will show all of Ladybug's history and how different each of them were." Marinette then had an idea how to get her textbook back and learn more about her alter ego.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alya and Marinette were entering the Louvre Museum. Alya was currently ranting about the mysterious textbook.

"Can you believe it?" Alya asked Marinette. "All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!"

Marinette could only try and not look too scared of Alya. "You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?"

"Yep, because it's the only textbook that our school owns." Alya explained. "But I wonder which girl student owns it, as there are forty-four girls, not counting you or me."

However, before Marinette could say anything, a young male carrying a folder full of papers ran through Alya and Marinette. He pushed past them and tripped, papers flying everywhere. His medallion fell but he quickly picked it up.

"Thank god." The young man sighs in relief. "It's not broken." The young man then notices the two girls. "I'm sorry girls."My name is Jalil Kubdel. You may know my little sister Alix."

"Yeah." Alya said, but before Marinette could ask something about the exhibit to Jalil, he left noticing his father, and the two girls continued into the museum.

Simultaneously, at the Agreste mansion, while Adrien is in his own room talking to his boyfriend on his mobile. While Felix was in his own room giving Plagg camembert cheese and picking up a book to read but Plagg quickly hid underneath a pillow as Adrien entered the room. "What's up Adrien?" Felix asked

"Have you seen Papa?" Adrien asked in a rush.

"I haven't seen him since lunch." Felix explained. "Why?"

"Oh, Nathaniel asked me to visit the Louvre Museum with him as there's an exhibition in the Ancient Egypt section and he thought it would be nice for us to go."

"I think it'll be okay for you to go, but you have to ask Father's secretary first." Felix said. Adrien then went to search for Nathalie. He found her in her office. Noticing Adrien, she smiled and asked,"What's wrong?" Adrien then explained what he had told Felix.

"You can go, but you must take Gorilla with you both." Adrien smiled gratefully and he and The Gorilla left to visit Nathaniel by the Louvre Museum

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

In the meantime, Alya and Marinette are looking around the exhibition. "Come on, tell me what it is already!" Alya shouted impatiently.

"No - it wouldn't be a surprise then." Marrinete said. Marinette and Tikki then looked at an ancient Egyptian papyrus. "For you or me." Marrinete muttered to herself quietly. The two girls then heard Jalil's voice.

"I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics." Jalil said as he pushed Marinette. "Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Ankhesenamun.. And there, opposite is Tutankhamun, her prince. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years after him, and the sun god Ra took him as his god."

"Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?" Mr. Kubdel said in annoyance.

"Then you also know that Ankhesenamun wanted to bring her prince back to life, by offering the sun god a new husband. This seemed to illustrate the ritual she devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!" Jalil shouted in excitement.

Suddenly, Nathaniel and Adrien(and Adrien's bodyguard) entered the museum and walked towards the girls.

"Hi" Adrien gretted. "What's going on?"

"Hi Adrien, Nathaniel!" Greeted the two girls.

"Alix's big brother thinks there's a magic chant that can bring people back to life." Marinette explained.

"That sounds crazy." Nathaniel said. "No one can bring back the dead."

The teenagers continued talking about the Ladybug theory being in their school until they heard a very stern shout.

"Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!"

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Simitalusely, in Hawk Moth's lair.

"There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality." Hawkmoth said as he transformed a butterfly into an Akuma. "Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!"

Back at the Louvre, Marinette and the others are trying to decipher the meanings behind the hieroglyphics. However, outside the Louvre Jalil was akamutised and became known as Pharaoh.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Alya shouted. "Marinette what are you trying to show us!?"

Suddenly, one of the guards whistled. "Hey you!"

Pharaoh then said. "Iah, give me time!" Pharaoh's head then transformed with another man with a symbol of the moon on his head and then released golden bubbles that trapped many guards and civilians, but the group of teenagers swiftly doged them.

"All of you hide!" Marinette whispered to the group as she noticed Alya getting her cellphone out ready to record. While the Pharaoh was distracted getting the staff, Marintte left quietly to transform. While Felix sneaks out of the mansion and quickly hid somewhere to hide to transform into his alter ego.

* * *

 **=^._.^= ∫**

* * *

Later that night after a battle with the Pharaoh and a nearly sacrificed Adrien, Marinette finally learnt that Ladybug has been around for over 2,000 thousand years and that each one is special in their own way.

 **Glossary**

Ankhesenamun ("Her Life is of Amun"): was a queen of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt. She was the third of six known daughters, and became the great royal wife of her half-brother Tutankhamun when he was just 8 to 10 years old and she was 13. It is believed she lived longer than her late husband Tutankhamun and also remarried to a man named Ay, but that has yet to be proven.

Tutankhamun (The boy king): He died before he even turned twenty years old. In 2010 scientists found traces of malaria parasites in his mummified remains and posited that malaria in combination with degenerative bone disease may have been the cause of death. It is also believed that Tutankhamun's tomb was cursed and that many people died after entering or leaving the tomb.

Hieroglyphics: The commonly seen as pictures and symbols. The name Hieroglyphics actually came from the Greeks, so the actual name the Ancient Egyptians used were "medu-netjer" which means "The God's words" as they believe that ancient God of Wisdom Thoth created this sort of writing.

Iah: The ancient Egyptian God of time and moon. He is famous for winning a dice game against one of the other gods so that the Goddess Nut is able to have children. It is unknown what animal he is associated with.


End file.
